The Best Part of Me is You
by GinnyMWRocks
Summary: Draco Malfoy wakes up not knowing where he is. And worst, he is now couple with the little Weasley. Decided to discover the truth, he realizes maybe things are suppose to be the way they are.
1. Prologue

Disclamer: J.K. Rowling created all of this characters, they're not mine... I wish.

Draco Malfoy ran faster than he was able to. His muscles were burning, asking for him to stop, but one look behind, he knew he couldn't. He heard another hex and he closed his eres shut, luckily, it didn't get him. Still running, Malfoy wondered how big the Diagon Alley was. The more he ran, more ground were under his feet.

He turned to Knockturn Alley and founf himself alone. All the stores were closed, none alive soul in the street. Looking back one more time, he stopped. He had lost them.

Or so he thought. Inches away from him, the same guy with black clothes and a big hood apparated, his wand against Draco Malfoy's chest. With a last breath, he received the hex. He did not hear which one was it, but he was ready to leave. He fell, for one last second he tried to see who the man was, but his eyes didn't obey him and he fainted, his head knocking hard on the ground.

--

First Story ever. And English is not my first language, so I'm sorry if you see any big error.

And the Prologue is really really small, I know.


	2. Awkward Beginning

Disclamer: J.K. Rowling created all of this characters, they're not mine... I wish.

Draco sobbed deeply, and catching his breath, he woke up. His blueish grey eyes wide open staring at a white ceiling. At first, he thought he was at St. Mungos, but after look to his side and see the big window with light green courtains, he knew he wasn't. But he wasn't at his apartment either.

Sitting down slowly, Draco studied the room. Light colors, couple bed, big wardrobe. _Where am I?_ he thought feeling terribly confused.

He meant to get up, but he realized he was wearing only a pair of boxers and who knows who could be out there. His mind was runninf faster, trying to remember whar did he do last night that he went to a totally different place. Everything in that room, he noticed, was the completely opposite of him.

A noise came from the bathroom (which Draco just realized was there) at the same time he put his leg out of bed. Lightly scared, he put his leg back in bed, covered himself and waited.

Everything he could he waiting for was not even close from what came next. A short, but not too short, woman showed up. But she wasn't _only_ a woman he saw. She was a long, wave-y red hair, cute freckles on her cheeks and nose, and big and shiny brown eyes woman. Her beautiful--Draco notices for one second, he admitted--body was in a black sleeveless dress showing her freckled shouders that went until her kness.

It took seconds to Draco recognize who the woman was, too much time considering years of acknowledge of freckles _plus _red hair back at his time at Hogwarts.

The words got lost on his mouth when she spoke first.

"Draco, you're still not dressed?" she seemed angry, but not _so_ angry.

Draco stared at her. A thousand thoughts on his minf, but instead of saying something that would probably help him understand what the hell he was doing there with _her_, he simply said. "Weasley?"

"Malfoy?" she said back, obviously thinking he was joking. She put here hands on her waist. "Come on, these things don't wait for us to begin, you know?"

"What things?" He asked. He frowned at her. _Us?_ he thought. It seemed like they were a... "Are we a couple?" it came aloud.

She looked at him, her eyebrowns raised impaciently. Slowly, she opened the wardrobe, took a long sleeve black shirt, a pair of black pants and threw on bed besides him. "Get dressed. I'm gonna go arrange some flowers for _us_ to take." she said "us" in a mocking tone.

Draco looked at her leaving and shutting the door mouth-opened. _Bloody hell_, he reasoned while taking the shirt and looking at it like it was poisoned. _We really are a couple. But _how_ did it happened?_

He couldn't think in anything that made sense. Anything at all. _Maybe I am dreaming, _he thought feeling a little bit happy. Soon enough his happiness vanished, everything looked insanely real to be just a dream. Before he could think about being in a parallel world or build theories about his situation or even look for his wand, the door burst opened. Weasley was back, she looked both scared and angry.

"_Let's go_! You have to put your clothes on. Ron and Mione are here and they can't see your mark!" she ran towards him and threw his shirt right on his face. Draco hold it angry. "I know you're not looking foward to go to the memorial, but we have to, Draco."

He looked at her, their eyes starring at each others. She seemed worried for him, or... pitiful. Which was worst. Nevertheless, when he opened his mouth to ask whose memorial, someone entered the room.

"Ron!"

"Ginny, tell your man to hurry up." he said without looking at Draco, as if he was afraid he would be naked. Draco, however, looked directly to him. _Oh shit! Look at the Weasel adult!_ he swallowed his laugh. Maybe go to this memorial thing would be at least fun.

"Get out, Ron, Draco is going to change now."

"Alright, Ginny. Just hurry up." Ron left closing the door behind him.

"Now, you put your clothes on, ok?" Ginny said. "I'll wait outside."

Draco nodded softly, his mind on another place. Before she left, he stopped her by asking.

"Potter is going to be there, too?"

"Of course, Draco." Ginny said rolling her eyes. "And I hope you guys behave, at least today."

He opened his mouth to ask why she was calling him Draco so much, but she left. Then he remembered, they were a couple. And the thought of being a couple with a Weasley gave him chills. _At least she is pretty,_ a non-sense part of his brain told him. _But she's still a Weasley. A filthy mudblood lover Weasley_, the senseful part os his brain said back.

Draco shoke this thoughts off, if he wanted to know what he was doing there and why, he would have to go with the flow for a while. And maybe he would have a opportunity to have fun messing with Weasel, Potty and the Mudblood like those days back in Hogwarts, which he slightly missed.

Getting out of bed, he took his pants and put them on. Taking his shirt, he remembered what Ginny said about his mark. He looked at his right arm and there it was. He passed his left fingers through it trying to remember when he got it, but he couldn't either. It was difficult for him to remember anything very well. It surprised him that he didn't panicked, and it also looked really ironic to him. He almost freaked out when he knew he and the Weasley girl were a couple, and didn't when he saw a not-remembered Dark Mark on his arm.

Maybe it wasn't ironic after all, it was just those moments that tells you who you really are.

--

Oh, I'm nervous. First story makes me nervous.


	3. The Memorial

Disclamer: J.K. Rowling created all of this characters, they're not mine... I wish.

Ginny knew Draco was finding it really annoying, but she couldn't help but stare at him five in five minutes. His blond hair was normal, his grey eyes (which were a bit more to blue lately, she noticed) were normal too, and even his too-polite way to seat was normal. But _something_, something behind all of this was wrong and she could feel it. Finally Hermione's car stopped, and she could push him to the side and ask him what was all that I-don't-know-what's-going-on look on his eyes.

"Hogwarts?" she heard Draco yell getting out of the car.

"Yes, Hogwarts. The place we studied, remember?" Ginny said, her obvious voice tone changing to a irritated one. She was holding herself to not to shout at him right there.

"Of course I remember." Draco snapped.

Ron and Hermione exchanged a "maybe we should leave them alone before they start fighting" look and telling Ginny they would see her there, they left.

"I'm sure I told you the memorial would be here, Draco." Ginny said. She went next to him, and put her hand on his left arm, holding it. She saw a puzzled look on Draco's face, but it faded away quickly.

"Ahn, yeah... yeah..." he said after thinking for a while. "You told me that."

Ginny pushed him softly and they started to walk. They passed through the gates slowly, both of them looking at the castle.

"Since Dumbledore died here and dedicated his life to his place, why not make his memorial here?" Ginny sighed sadly.

Draco turned his face looking at her. He didn't stop walking, but he wanted to. They were going to Dumbledore's memorial? He closed his eyes for a second, memories of his sixth year came to his mind, everything like it was yesterday.

_"He told me to do it or he'll kill me. I've got no choice." _his own voice echoed oh his head. _"...you are not a killer..." _the principal had said. With his eyes still closed, he felt a sharp pain on his head, he stopped walking letting Ginny's hand go of his arms and held his head with both hands.

"Draco? Draco, are you alright?" Ginny asked scared.

Draco didn't answer, he was finding hard to open his eyes, let alone speak.

"I know it would be too much fo--"

"It is not too much for me!" he interrupted her struggling to make his voice sound normal. "It's just... my head... it hurts so bloody much..."

Ginny took her wand out of her purse, and pointing to Draco's head she mumbled a hex. Seconds later, his hands fell from his head.

"It's better now?"

Draco looked at her surprised. He felt nothing.

"Yeah... I'm alright." he simply said.

"You're welcome." Ginny give him a small smile and tooking his arm again, they started to walk.

"So, everyone is gonna be here?" Draco asked trying to sound like nothing happened.

"Probably." Ginny answered unsure. "It's been seven years since he died, it means something I guess, Mione told me but I forgot..."

"It means your soul is going to a better level." Draco said matter-of-factly.

"Hm, I alwayes forget you're so smart." said Ginny joking. She laughed soflty, but Draco just looked at her like she had offended him. "I was just kidding!"

And what Draco was afraid that would happen anytime, just did. Ginny curved to him slowing their steps and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Your lips are cold." she said looking worried. "Are you sure you're alright?"

Draco nodded still surprised by the kiss.

"If you ask me again..."

"...I'm gonna be forced to jinx you." Ginny completed him with a bad imitation of his voice. She laughed. "You always say that, Draco honey, but I know you would never do that." she smiled and put her head on his shoulders for some seconds.

_I always say that?_ Always when? For him, that was his first day with her, but for her, they were together for he didn't know how much time. That was bothering him, but he couldn't figure out a plan to solve things right there. But how he would make a plan, how he would track his own steps on the past if his mind was blocked from any thoughts? It was hurting to thinking about the past, not years ago, but months, weeks, days... Draco sighed impaciently.

"What?" Ginny asked looking at him.

"Nothing." he answered in a whisper. He was trying hard not to get desperate.

"Well, it's gonna be in there. On the Great Hall. Since the year just ended, they replaced all the tables, and decoration." Ginny said without looking at him. "Now, my father told me that a lot of people who don't know the real story is going to show up."

"Real story?" Draco repeated.

"Don't act like you don't know, Draco." Ginny said upset. _But I really don't know!_, he wanted to scream. "I'm going to stay with you all the time. So, you don't have to worry with do anything stupid if they somehow offend you. I can jinx them myself."

Draco felt a bit grateful with her words, but it went away quickly. He wanted to push her aside and ask what she was talk about, what real story was that. It was definetly something with the night Dumbledore died, but he had no idea _what_ was that.

Ginny pushed him to get into the Great Hall. She was right, the usual four tables were gone, and the decoration with the four houses too. Instead, many white chairs were side by side facing a stage where a white box was placed on a white and small table in the middle. Around it, any other mini tables were seen, each one showing pictures of Dumbledore. The magical ceiling was showing a great weather, like outside, and white birds flyed through the place.

"Everything is so white, everyone should be wearing.. white." Draco pointed when he realizes everyone was in black.

"Good point." Ginny laughed softly.

Draco looked around wishing he was anywhere but there. Not only because Dumbledore's memorial made him remind of terrible moments, but he was surrounded by people he always hated. He felt like _literally_ running away, when he saw Harry Potter coming towards them.

Draco checked him head until feet, and had to admit that Potter wasn't so bad as he thought he would be. He was still wearing the same shaped glasses and of course, the scar was still there. For a moment, after studing Potter's face, Draco thought he knew he wasn't part of _that_, he knew he was lost. But then he realizes that it was just the facts. No matter if he was Weasel's sister's boyfriend or whatever, they would always be the Gryffindor against the Slytherin. Good versus Evil, they would never get over everything they went through those years at that same school. Maybe, like Draco, Harry was entangled in memories. Memories that were hard to forget.

"Hello, Ginny." Harry said giving her a kiss on the cheek. Draco felt like punch him in the face. "Draco." He nodded politely.

"Potter." Draco nodded back. He wasn't going to call him _Harry_.

"Hi, Harry." Ginny gave him a kiss back feeling lightly embarressed by Draco's attitude. "My parents are here?"

"Hm, yes. They are over there, talking to Amos Diggory and his wife."

"Come on, Draco, let's say hi to them." Ginny pushed him breaking his angry eye contact to Harry.

"Oh, look who is here!" Molly Weasley said cheerful before they could get near them. She and Arthur Weasley walked over Draco and Ginny. She gave her daughter a hug and a kiss, and did the same with Draco. Draco felt completely weird, he almost pushed her and told her to back off and screamed "THE MOTHER WEASLEY IS HUGGING ME, EW!", but Ginny's hand on his back supporting him somehow didn't let him move. "How are you two?" she asked lovely.

"We are alright, mum." Ginny said.

"Are you sure you are eating right, Draco darling, you seemed so pale and weak." she said truly worried.

_I am not weak, your big Mudblood lover,_ he thought feeling his face turning red of anger. He was contaminated. Literally.

"Of course he is, mother." Ginny laughed. "How are you, dad?"

"I'm alright, darling, just alright." Arthur Weasley said with a smile. "Draco, my boy, I hope you won't be mad by what I did. I mean, what we all did."

He stopped and looked anxious at Draco. Draco knew he was waiting for him to ask what he was talking about, so he did.

"We want you to tell with your own won words what Dumbledore did for you. Tonight, for everyone to hear it. It will not only close well this beautiful memorial, but it will clarify for those who don't believe in the real story, what really happened."

He didn't know what to answer, he couldn't even shake his head. How could he talk about something that he didn't even know about? He felt angry with Weasley and with the situation.

He heard both Weasley parents say they had to leave and so they did. Ginny, however, seemed to see how Draco had taken her father's words.

"If you don't want to do it, you just tell them." she said. "But I think it will be for the best, Draco, everyone will finally know the truth."

She stared at him and he stared back. Ginny's eyes transmitted confidence for him, but what she would say if he said he had no idea what he was doing there? She seemed to believe in him, trust him, and maybe... love him.

Draco thought about telling her, she was the only one who could accept it without leaving him. Was she? She looked so willing to help him always, maybe she could help him on that.

But it wouldn't be on that moment, Ginny considered his silence as an positive answer. She said she would be right back, and left to talk to someone. Draco faced himself alone and found that a good opportunity to find a place to be completely by himself.

He went outside the Great Hall, and deciding to really recover the past times, he went ahead to the dungeons leading to the Slytherin's Common Room. He needed a place to think, to find a plan before that memorial was over and he had to say things he didn't know. And nothing like cover yourself in memories to let your mind opened.

--

seto.kaibas.girl.89, my first language is portuguese. I'm brazilian. But I'm living in USA until june.

And I learned the American English, I just know a little bit of British English, so you often see things like "bloody" and stuff, it's the only things I know, haha.


	4. Back to Slytherin's Common Room

Disclamer: J.K. Rowling created all of this characters, they're not mine... I wish.

Draco reached the door that led to Slytherin's Common Room. He looked nostalgic at it. In the past, he might had wanted to leave the school, but mist od the times,--the ones not involving Potter and his stupid friends--he was even happy there. Decided to get in, Draco realized he didn't know the password, which of course, had changes since his days.

He took his wand out of his pocket, maybe if he threw some hexes it would open. But before he could even think which hez, a voice spoke cheerfully.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Mr. Malfoy himself!"

Draco looked around startled. Who was that? One of the ghosts? But analizing around him, he realized who said it what the paint besides the door. Draco recognized it, it was a big warrior who wore silver clothes and a green cloak. By his side, there was a small but scary dragon, who spitted fire almost all the time. The warrior's name was Sir Frederick and he always spoke louder than eveyone. This paint was there since Draco's first day, or before that.

"Oh, you." Draqco said coolly.

"Young boy! You look just like your fath--"

"--do you know the password?" Draco interrupted him abruptly. He wasn't in no mood to be hearing how much he look like his father.

"I certainly do." Sir Frederick answered.

"Can you just tell me, then?" Draco asked.

"Not like that." Sir Frederick's voice said louder than the normal. "You have to figure it out yourself. And the answer is right before your eyes!"

Draco rolled his eyes. If Sir Frederick wasn't just a stupid paint, he would certainly jinx him. But he was. And if Draco wanted to get it, he would have to figure the password out. He looked around him, what it would be?

He was almost giving up when he saw Sir Frederick jumping. Draco's mouth opened.

"The password is _Sir Frederick_?" he said disgusted.

Sir Frederick did not have to answer him, though, because the door opened right after Draco close his mouth.

Wihtout saying anything else, Draco entered the room. He stood right in front of the door, his wide opened eyes studing the room. Every single part of it was exactly the same. He saw his favorite chair beside the biggest window, and also his favorite study table by the fire. Walking slowly, he climbed the stairs to the dorms.

Draco found the room once he shared with Crabbe, Goyle and Zabini. The bed he slept so many nights were neatly done. Eveything in green and silver.His mind travelled to his first day there, everything was so exciting, at that time, he didn't know he would do half of things he did there.

He sat on the bed, for the first time since that crazy day started he had time to think. Or at least try. He laughed coldly thinking what the Past Draco Malfoy would say about his Today Draco Malfoy: couple with the little Weasley girl, saying hi to Potter and receiving hugs from the big Weasley mum.

"Something is definetly wrong." he whispered to himself.

And there was also the Drak Mark on his arm. As far as Draco was concerned, he had never got a Mark. He never had the chance. So why was it there tattoed on his arms looking terribly real? His head hurt again when he, one more time, tried to think about it and about his past.

He stood up quickly when he heard smeone coming. Angry for being interrupted, but relieved it was just Ginny (he decided she was the harmless one in all of this), he walked closer to her who was standing at the door.

"That crazy paint almost didn't told me the password. Just because I said I was on Gryffindor." she laughed, and then changed her tone to a soft one. "I figured you would be here." she looked around. "I've never been in Slytherin's Common Room before."

"Creepy?" Draco joked by the look in her face.

"Almost." she answered truthfully. "But it's just a place. Empty, it seems warmer. I mean, it was the people on here that made this place so cold..."

Draco looked at her, Ginny got his eyes and laughed embarrassed.

"I'm sorry." she said. Draco saw her coming closer to him and put her arms around him. For some seconds, he didn't move. Ginny's body seemed to instantly connect to his, it felt right. She passed him some of her warmness and it mande him feel like he wanted to be like that forever, or for a long _long _time. Draco thought if she gave him a love potion to make tham a couple, but them, he realized she wouldn't do something like that. With no option, he put his arms around her too. He looked down and saw her red bright hair against his chest, and with no reason at all, he saw himself putting his hands and smoothing it.

"I think you're back to normal now." Ginny said slow, her eyes closed, just feeling the touch of his hands on her hair.

Draco wanted to say, no, he wasn't, but she started to talk again before he could open his mouth.

"We better get going." Ginny said taking her arms from him and stepind back. "People are asking about you."

Draco rolled his eyes.

"I _know_ you don't like all this atention although it suits you well." Ginny giggled. "And there's you speech." she completed serious.

Draco was serious too. The speech. To talk about something he had no idea. He would only embarrass himself.

"Come on." Ginny took his hand pushing him. "You're gonna be great, I'll be there with you."

He found himself hopeless while they walked out of Slytherin's Commom Room. Again, he wanted to tell her, but then what? What she would do? There was nothing she could do. He would only complicate her life and his. _I have to do this on my own_.

--

geek.but.you.love.me, this two chapters is for you. haha.


	5. Simple Request

Disclamer: J.K. Rowling created all of this characters, they're not mine... I wish.

Draco tried to remember a situation where he was more embarrassed than he was on that moment, facing what looked like all wizards from Great Britain, but he couldn't find a single one. He found out that was a terrible feeling--being embarrassed--, he even felt like apologize to Weasel for all those times he made him feel like that. Yes, he was _that_ desperate.

The only thing that stopped him from throwing up was Ginny's presence. Somehow, she transmitted security for him, and Draco didn't even know why. It was a shame to rely on a girl, especially a girl like Ginny, to not freak out in front of everybody, but he for a second, he forgot about any of his rules.

Mr. Weasley was finishing talking and soon he would give the words to Draco.

"You're going to be fine." Ginny whispered squeezing his hand, it was like she knew _exactly _how he felt. Draco felt grateful, but nothing said because Mr. Weasley had just left and pointed to him as a sign for him to speak.

Draco cleared his throat feeling each hopeful glare on him. Specially from those who expected him to fail, like Harry and Ron and all once Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Raveclaws present (and even some Slytherins.)

_Ok, you must say something about Dumbledore. What about start saying his qualities? But _what_ qualities? I've always bloody hated the old man! I was willing to kill him, for God's sake! _Draco thought while avoided everybody's eyes. _And how the hell I am all of this if I tried to _kill_ him?? _

Trying to collect something useful to say, Draco tried to remember about that night where he almost killed Dumbledore. Although everything seemed dark and lost in his mind, part of his conversation with Dumbledore came like a movie behind his eyes.

_"They thought I'd die in the attempt, but I'm here... and you're in my power... I'm the one with the wand... You're at my mercy..." _Draco had said to Dumbledore. _"No Draco." _Dumbledore answered. _"It is my mercy, and not yours, that matters now."_

Draco felt a sharp pain on his head. He closed his eyes quickly trying to recover. On that time, everybody looked anxious at him, waiting for him to start talking.

"Poor boy, it must be tough for him to talk about it." he heard someone who was sitting on the first row say.

"Yeah, it sure must be." the person beside completed.

_Come on, say something!_ Draco thought encouraging himself. But he couldn't open his mouth. His mind was trying to get memories from seven years ago... He needed to remember... But his head hurt _so _much...

_"Come over to the right side, Draco... you are not a killer..."_ with this last thought and Dumbledore's voice echoing on his head, Draco's head hurt so much that he had to close his eyes shut.

Helpless, he lost his consciousness and fainted on the white floor.

Ginny screamed startled. She ran to Draco's body on the floor and knelt beside him.

"Draco! Draco!" she put her hand on his pale face, he was cold.

Arthur Weasley rapidly appeared near them, as well as Ron, Hermione, Harry and Molly Weasley.

"What happened?" Mrs. Weasley asked sadly.

"Probably he was too scared to talk in front of all these people." Ron said mocking.

"Yeah, I wanted to see _you_ at his place." Ginny snapped. She looked at Hermione. "Can't you do anything?"

"I.. I'm not a Healer, Ginny." Hermione said unsure.

"But you're the smartest one." Ginny said. Some desperation was obvious in her eyes.

"Perhaps you should end this memorial, Arthur, even if he wake up he would not be on any condition to give a speech." said Molly wisely.

And so did Mr. Weasley. He said to everybody not to worry, because Draco was at least breathing. Slowly, the Great Hall was emptied.

Ginny was still beside Draco, she managed to put his head on her lap, one hand hold softly his face and the other on his hair.

"I think he was nervous, that's why he fainted." Harry said.

"It wasn't just that." Ginny said. She looked down at Draco's emotionless face. "He was not well. His head was hurting, I saw it on his face, and this speech made him remember of terrible things about his past."

"The past that he chose." Ron said abruptly.

"Shut up, Ron." Ginny quickly answered him. "Draco made mistakes, but I thought everyone agreed to forgive him."

"He was lucky." Ron continued. "If it wasn't for--"

"--enough, Ron." Hermione interrupted him. "Ginny is right."

Ginny gave her a thankful smile.

"Now, I think you should go home with Draco. He is fainted, we should let him awake at his own time." said Hermione ignoring Ron's rude looks. "And he is better off waking up with just _you_ by his side than all of us."

"She is right, dear." Mrs. Weasley smiled. "You apparate directly at your home, and stay by his side."

"Try to give him something strong to smell, it can make things quicker." Hermione said.

"Are you sure he will be alright?" Ginny looked sad at Hermione.

"I'm sure." Hermione smiled at her. "Don't you worry, okay?"

Ginny sighed, and holding Draco firmly by the shoulders, she apparated both of them. It wasn't easy, but seconds later they were both in their bed. All the apparation part did not wake Draco, making her even more worried.

Ginny ajusted him on bed, covering him with a blanket. Slowly, she took off his shoes and laid by his side. She stared at him, thinking about how awkward he was acting since the day started.

"Wake up, Draco." she whispered terribly worried. "Please."

He didn't. Ginny went fast to the bathroom and took a bottle of her perfume. Coming back to his side, she opened it and put under his nose.

At first, Draco continued at the same position, as pale as ever. But seconds later, he moved his nose a little. _It's working!_ she thought happily, moving the bottle back and forth.

Draco opened his eyes wanting to feel that smell forever. He had no idea what exactly was that, but it was good, really good.

"Draco!" Ginny put the bottle away and laid her head on his chest. "Thanks God!"

He felt suffocated at first, but when he remember that was only Ginny, he let her hug him for a while. In that space of time, he felt that smell again coming for her. It was _her_ smell. Startled, he pushed her away.

"What?" she asked worried.

"I need to breathe." Draco said sitting down.

"Oh. Sure... I'm sorry, I was just.. worried." Ginny said putting a strand of her hair behind her ear. "How are you feeling?"

"Right, I suppose." said Draco. "What happened?"

"You fainted. Before you say anything, don't you remember?"

"Oh. Yeah, now I do." Draco said the truth. "Weasley, I--"

"_Weasley_?"

Draco couldn't even explain the look on her face when he called by her last name. It was a mist of sadness, disappointment, anger and disbelief. He wanted to say she was overreacting, but it seemed to mean so much to her, that he felt even a little bit important.

"Ahn, Ginny." he said quickly. "I mean."

"Something is wrong with you." Ginny said simply. "I _know_ that. I know _you_ too well to say that is something really wrong since this morning."

_You don't know me too well._ He wanted to say. _And there is nothing wrong with me_, he wished to complete. But does he want her to know the truth? He still wasn't sure.

"Kiss me." she ordered.

"What??" Draco shouted surprised.

"Well, if you were _normal_ you wouldn't hesitate on doing that." Ginny said angry. "Come on, Draco. And I mean a real kiss, like you're used to give me."

Draco's mind went blank. Ginny crossed her arms against her breasts.

"_Kiss_ me if you're still the same."

Draco looked at her requesting eyes wishing he could faint again.


End file.
